


Logan's Here!

by Gravestone_Monarch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Explicit Language, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestone_Monarch/pseuds/Gravestone_Monarch
Summary: Remus and Logan had started having meeting in the evenings every second day. Logan would venture through Roman’ side of the imagination (making sure he wasn’t caught) until he made it to Remus’ side, where Remus would have a documentary or something along the lines ready and waiting.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	Logan's Here!

**Author's Note:**

> (This was written for @ameliessanderssidesblog on Tumblr, and I figured I'd post it here too! Based on a prompt I submitted to them, enjoy! ^^)

Remus and Logan had started having meeting in the evenings every second day. Logan would venture through Roman’ side of the imagination (making sure he wasn’t caught) until he made it to Remus’ side, where Remus would have a documentary or something along the lines ready and waiting. Logan would sit down beside him as they pressed play. Around five minutes in, Logan would ask how Remus’ day went, and Remus would go off on a tangent that did start with his day, but then to wherever his mind went, often cutting himself off mid sentence.

And every time Logan arrived, Remus would loudly cheer “Logan’s here!” so Logan knew he was happy about it. Logan wasn’t the best with emotions,so Remus made his best efforts to help, although he tried to play it off as him being his usual energetic self.

So today shouldn’t have been any different, right?

They organised to meet at around 8pm each evening, which usually caused Thomas to have a mix of facts and intrusive thoughts in his head for the next few hours. So when Logan wasn’t there at 8:30pm, Remus was starting to get worried. Wow, Remus worried? That’s an accomplishment.

8:45. No Logan. Where was he? He wouldn’t have ditched Remus without telling him, that wasn’t like him. So where was he?

“Maybe he got lost. Yeah, that’s it! I did rearrange my half of the imagination yesterday. He probably can’t figure it out! Ha!”

He had a feeling he was wrong, but he shoved that feeling deep, deep down. Further down than his dick, than his feet, right to the core or the Earth where it’d probably burn up and die.

8:50.

8:55...

At 9pm, he finally felt a presence. He heard footsteps growing closer, albeit slower than Logan’s usual determined steps. He didn’t pay much mind to that, though. He sprung up and spun around.

“Yayy! Logan’s he-!”

Well, Logan was definitely here.

“H-Holy shit! Logan! Logie, Logan, I- what the fuck, what the fuck?!”

He sprinted over to Logan, who had limped his way over, a gash across his chest. 

“Remus- Remus, it’s fine, I’m fine... I’m a figment of Thomas’ mind, it isn’t fata-”

“Shut the fuck up for a second! I don’t care if it isn’t fatal or whatever, you're still fucking bleeding! How did this- how are you- are you ok?! Here, sit down! Holy shit...”

He guided Logan over to his couch, sitting him down carefully. Logan only winced slightly. “Yes, I’m OK... Just a small bit of pain, I’ll be OK.”

“I...” Remus was, admittedly, at a loss for words. He hadn’t expected this sorta thing tonight. He had expected Logan to come and sit down with him, and ask him how his day was while they watched a documentary about space. He hadn’t expected to see one of his intrusive thoughts formed in front of him.

“I- shit, I didn’t expect this! Like- what the fuck?!”

Swearing was his go-to stress reliever when he couldn’t kill something. And between you and me, he’d really rather not kill Logan.

“I-I was not expecting to be attacked either, Remus... Do you have a first aid kit or something along the lines?” Logan asked. Remus nodded.

“Yeah, sure, one sec...” he conjured one up beside them and grabbed it. “You- did you say you were attacked?”

“Ah... Yes, unfortunately. I was caught on my way here, and... well, the interaction was not a pleasant one.”

Remus nodded silently for a second, thinking.

“Probably already know the answer, but... who did this?”

Logan grunted as Remus made his best effort at stitching Logan up. “You most likely already have an idea, but Roman. I-”

“I fucking knew it! That cock sucking, motherfucking, cockle doodle dick! I’m gonna kill him, I swear. He doesn’t just do shit like this and get away with it, lemme tell you that!” Remus yelled, willing to bet Thomas could probably hear him. 

“Remus, please. He didn’t do it on purpose. He was... frustrated, I suppose. It wasn’t an act of violence, I-”

“Not an act of violence, my ass! I-”

“As hypocritical as I am being with this statement, please attempt to restrain yourself from interrupting me, and I will do the same for you. I get enough of that up there.” Logan said, sighing.

“K, yeah. Sorry. But, like- I just- I swear to whatever god there may or may not be, he doesn’t just do this and get away with it! Why did he feel the need to pull a- what, a sword, on you?!” Remus asked, finishing up and starting to pack away.

“Again, frustration, I suppose. When I explained to him, calmly, that I was making my way to your half of the imagination, he didn’t take it too well. I assume you can see where that went. Oh, and thank you, by the way.”

“Huh?”

“For stitching me up. It would have been a lot harder to do on my own.”

“Oh, yeah. No problem, whale penis- I-I mean, Logan.” Remus said, sitting down properly beside Logan. “Are you ok, though? You had to make your way over here while literally fucking bleeding out! You must be super tired. Also, just for the record, this is once in a lifetime concern, so enjoy it while it lasts.” 

“Ahaha...” Logan laughed weakly. “Yes, I’ll be alright with a bit of rest. Would it be too much of a burden if I stayed over here overnight? I do not have much energy, so both rising up and walking would be exceptionally difficult-”

“Oh, you're staying here either way! Ya think I’m just gonna let you leave after you come to me like this? Hell no! You’re staying here and recovering, while we watch a documentary and maybe Big Hero 6 if we're up that late! We’ll see. Got it?”

Logan just looked at him for a second, and Remus thought that maybe he had been a bit too forceful with his approach. But then Logan smiled, and Remus relaxed.

“Ok, that sounds... ideal. Thank you, Remus.”

“Hehe... No problem, teach. Now, lemme get this started.”

“Ok. How was your day, by the way?”

“Well, aside from you getting fucking stabbed, let’s see...”

Sure, Logan had come to him wounded, but at least Logan was still here. He hated to think about what could have happened had Logan not have arrived, but now he didn’t have to. They’d both be fine.

Roman, however?

...Well, Remus could deal with him tomorrow.


End file.
